


Flirt

by AnnGraham



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: Someone is not pleased with EC3's first choice on who to speak to.





	Flirt

Pushing off from the wall Spud didn’t bother to hide his irritation, “so you’ve decided the best use of your talent is to hit on the female superstars?” Gaze dipping briefly to the exposed glimpse of skin he hated that no matter how much time passed he _still_ noticed how good Ethan looked.

Raising an eyebrow at the jealous note in Spud’s voice Ethan turned to face his old friend, smiling slowly, “so you think I’m talented do you ‘Drake’?” He bit back a laugh when Spud glared, hands on hips in a move he was sure was supposed to be intimidating but only made him want to tease the smaller man all the more.

“I think you’re a douchebag Ethan,” teeth clenching when Ethan shrugged his words aside with careless ease Spud let his temper get the best of him, “and so apparently does Mandy with the way she shut you down.”

“Are you actually jealous tiger?” Deliberately invading the other man’s personal space as blue eyes widened Ethan lowered his voice, “you don’t need to worry, I’m all for equal opportunity.” Reaching out he brushed his fingers through Spud’s hair, leaning close enough to inhale a lungful of familiar citrus shampoo heat pooled low in his stomach at Spud’s shuddering gasp.

“You … you’re making fun of me,” cursing the breathlessness in his voice Spud couldn’t quite bring himself to step back yet, not when Ethan was looking at him, dark eyes warm with desire.

Shaking his head Ethan smirked at Spud’s disbelieving scoff, “if you didn’t spend most of your time avoiding me tiger you’d find I’d much rather flirt with you than with Mandy.” It was difficult to resist the urge to push for more when Spud licked his lips, blue eyes shining with shy pleasure but he forced himself to step back, content with at least planting the seed. “I look forward to seeing you at Raw Drake Maverick.”

Pulse dropping once Ethan was at a safe distance Spud huffed out a laugh at the faint disdain the other man put on his new name, “perhaps, if you’re lucky … Sir.” This time he had the satisfaction of watching Ethan suck in a sharp breath, strolling away a lot happier than he’d arrived, the hope that this might be the start of something tucked close.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them.


End file.
